


|Eres la brillante luz en mi oscuridad|

by MariaCC



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Ecto body, Emotional, Family, Hurt/Comfort, Lemon, Love, M/M, Marriage, Pure Love
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 03:00:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16054055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MariaCC/pseuds/MariaCC
Summary: La misión de Sin era clara.Matar al Sans de Undermystic, pero... ¿Como iba a ser capaz de matar a una persona que habia sido tan generosa y buena con él? No tenia alma para matarlo, eso estaba claro.Quería quedarse, devolverle los favores...Las cosas quizás se fueron de control muy rápido.¿Pero no que el amor es la mejor medicina?





	1. Chapter 1

 

## |Primer encuentro|

Su deber era volver a casa, a aquella destartalada casa de madera vieja y roída a la que llamaba hogar a pesar de que su hermano ya no estaba más con él.

Dejó que sus vagos recuerdos y el pesimismo lo adormecieran en su depresión. Caminando entre la nieve blanca y blandita de ese AU. Todo aquí realmente parecía costoso y encantador, como si la paz perdurara por mucho tiempo. Mas no para él, puesto que Nightmare había sido tan capullo como para bloquear todas las entradas de su universo sabiendo que si no hacia lo que quería, jamás regresaría a casa. Es más, siempre sabría sus movimientos gracias a su asombroso mal humor. Cosa que pasaba siempre quisiera o no... Pero...

Se detuvo y se pregunto a si mismo porque tenía que matar a alguien para volver. ¿Acaso el grandioso señor de las pesadillas no sabía matar a un perezoso Sans? Quizás solo era un vago como cualquier Sans...

Se cruzó de brazos gruñendo por el frío y estornudo suavemente. Intentaba encontrar a aquel Sans cuanto antes para volver a casa, pero... este sitio era muy grande y abierto... Sería difícil encontrarlo, o eso pensaba.

Ese cierto esqueleto caminaba a saltitos tarareando una melodía infantil cuando se detuvo a escasos metros de Sin. El joven mago sonrió de oreja a oreja y se emocionó, intentando guardar la compostura. Acercándose lentamente, dio unos golpecitos para llamar su atención.

\- Buenos días, Milord. ¿Acaso le atrajo algo a mi humilde mundo?- sonrió cándidamente para él, pero Sin se debatía internamente.

¿Debería matarlo de inmediato o esperar a estar en un lugar más privado con él para que nadie lo notara? Estaban muy expuestos y nada aseguraba que Nightmare fuese a él lo suficientemente rápido antes de ser ejecutado o ser encarcelado. Tan centrado estaba en lo suyo que Mystic se inclinó un poco hacia adelanta para tenerlo frente a frente, cosa que espabiló a Sin al asustarse por la cercanía. Quedó mudo un instante.

\- Yo...esto...- pauso, desviando la mirada y rascándose la nuca - La verdad es que estoy más perdido que un vaso de agua en un botellón de adolescentes.

Rió por su propio mal chiste, intentando imitar su mejor tono alegre.

\- Ni siquiera...sé donde estoy, ¿podrías ayudarme?- mintió descaradamente y bajo la mirada. Pero había dicho las palabras favoritas del mago real.

\- ¡Por supuesto buen amigo! - exclamó y como si lo conociera de toda la vida, lo tomó del brazo para empezar a andar - Voy hacia el castillo, a practicar hechizos con los jóvenes príncipes. Quizás allí te puedan dar indicaciones de como volver...o me puedes esperar a mí y te llevo personalmente a casa.

Nada más comenzar a andar hacia Crystal Fall, Mystic comenzó a parlotear.

\- Este AU es Undermystic. - explico señalando el lugar y luego a sí mismo con una sonrisa suave - Yo soy el Sans de este universo, ¿y tú? ¿De qué universo venís buen señor?

Sin no estaba muy convencido de decirle el nombre su AU. A saber que reputación tenía en otros lares...con suerte una no muy buena...pero nada demasiado malo.

\- Esto...- se ajusto la bufanda para tapar un poco su rostro mientras se adentraban en las cascadas de rubíes y esmeraldas. Sin apostaba lo que fuese a que Muffet moriría por llevarse todas las gemas que había allí y hacer negocio de ello - Vengo de Sintale...Una línea temporal muerta donde el ultimo humano nunca llegó a caer.

Su voz fue bajando de intensidad hasta quedar callado y sumiso ante la conversación que el joven mago intentaba hacer florecer. Sin realmente quería preguntarle si las joyas de las cascadas eran de verdad, pero no se atrevió. Ante todo buscaba la manera de matarlo; quizás si empatizaba lo suficiente bajaría la guardia y luego, ¡pum! el golpe de gracia. Nadie lo sabría...o sí.

\- Siento afirmaros que no conozco ese AU, aunque he de suponer que es duro... - sonaba realmente apenado, sintiendo empatía por lo que posiblemente ocurrió en su universo.

Sin suspiró cansado, ¿cuanto llevaban caminando? Para ser el pecado de la pereza, se lo tenía bien ganado. Mystic que comprobó sus acciones sonrió suavemente y se sentaron a descansar cerca de un lago de diamantes.

\- ¿Deseas comer algo?- pregunto gentilmente y formo en su mano un circulo de magia que le traería unas galletas caseras de casa. Ofreció amablemente unas a Sin quien no se vio capaz de rechazarle con la carita que le estaba poniendo.

Sin embargo miró unos minutos la comida como si fuera a estar envenenado o algo. Luego miró al chico que comía tranquilamente sus galletas como si fueran la mayor felicidad del mundo. ¿Cómo podía ser tan feliz con una miseria experiencia como esa? Hacía mucho que Sin no comprendía lo que era ser feliz. Pensando eso, comenzó a comer y realmente estaban buenas.

\- ¿Como llegaste aquí? - por un instante la voz de Mystic sonó seria y eso hizo toser la comida que Sin intentaba masticar a grandes cantidades.

\- ¿P-perdón?...- se excusó sin saber que decir. Mystic le dirigió una mirada tranquila y una bonita sonrisa, aunque en el fondo le parecía demasiado extraño. Nadie tenía permiso para entrar en Undermystic, solo Ink y compañía. Dudaba que alguno de ellos lo trajera y se marcharan si avisar...era demasiado extraño.

\- No pasa nada. - rió suavemente haciendo desaparecer la caja de galletas con un chasquido de sus huesudos dedos y se levanto desempolvándose las ropas. Sin le imitó algo alerta, de algún modo se puso en modo defensivo.

\- ¿Y cómo es este sitio? ¿Somos... Digo, eres importante aquí? - pregunto mientras se ponían en marcha de nuevo, buscando que le diera algo de información y sobre todo saber si este Sans era bueno o malo - ¿Has hecho cosas buenas aquí? Admito que también es curiosidad. Los pocos alternos míos que había conocido eran un tío de gelatina negra, uno con cerebro de niño pequeño y un tío extraño que iba por ahí con un pincel gigante y ni me prestó atención.

Mystic intento evitar reír por esas descripciones vagas de Nightmare, Owari e Ink y negó con la cabeza.

\- Somos muy pacíficos, no hay hambrunas ni guerra. - miro hacia el techo y suspiró al ver las estrellas - Como curiosidad. Crystal Fall es el único lugar de todo el AU que no tiene cielo en si como día y noche. Siempre es oscuro con estrellas brillantes.

\- Ah, que interesante...- mintió, en realidad no le interesaba tanto, estaba muy pensativo.

\- Soy de la corte. Un mago real. - intentó explicar viendo que sus curiosidades aburrían al contrario - Descubro hechizos nuevos, pociones nuevas y sobre todas las cosas, ayudo al equilibrio del AU.

Se detuvo un momento para girarse y mirarle con una pequeña sonrisa.

\- ¿Y vos, milord? Cuénteme algo de usted. - comento y Sin se quedó literalmente tieso.

\- Etto... - Sin sabía que si decía su "ocupación" iba a quedar falta, porque para ser sinceros lo único que hacía era sentarse en una esquina de su casa a llorar y beber alcohol hasta que su cuerpo no rindiese mas. Rió nervioso y se rasco la nuca - La verdad es que yo sólo soy un ciudadano en paro, pero Wow. Me alegra ver que al menos hago las cosas bien en otros universos.

Aquello último no había quedado muy bien. Sin volvió a quedar mudo y miro el cielo lleno de estrellas, quisiera admitirlo o no, era un lugar muy bonito. Deseaba realmente que su AU fuera así, y poder compartirlo con su Papyrus.

De algún modo se comenzó a sentir pesimista de nuevo y se sintió inferior al mago sobre todo cuando le llamaba milord, era para él...tan extraño.

-Esto...podrías por favor, llamarme Sin...No hace falta que seas tan formal - desvió la mirada, incómodo -. Si quieres, claro.

\- Oh, me disculpo... A veces olvido que no eres de aquí...- admitió apenado el mago y continuaron caminando hasta ver cerca de ellos un castillo imponente, luminoso y floral.

Sin, que se moría de cansancio seguía debatiendo en su mente sin escuchar a Mystic. ¿Por qué Nightmare querría que matara a este chaval? No parecía peligroso en absoluto, ni siquiera parecía haber salido nunca de este universo. Si sólo iba a hacerle matarlo por capricho no iba a poder con la culpa, necesitaba al menos pruebas de que se merecía esto. Ya había tenido bastante en su mundo y sinceramente desde que llego, Mystic había sido muy respetuoso con él.

\- ¿Entonces... me dijiste que aquí no hay guerra? ¿No? - preguntó, esta vez por simple curiosidad- ¿Chara no ha arruinado el subsuelo? ¿Papyrus sigue a tu lado?... ¿Y sigue vivo?

Agarró su bufanda con fuerza al hacer la última pregunta. Mystic le observó atentamente por el rabillo de la cuenca mientras seguían con su tediosa caminata.

\- Nunca ha habido guerra... Con respecto a Chara... Ella es buena. - pausó frunciendo el ceño y se colocó bien las gafas - Al menos ahora...Paps. Me cuesta aun admitir que fue...quién provoco caos aquí abajo... Fue un asesino de niños... Uno tras otros caían... Pero...

Se detuvo un instante bajando la mirada con los puños cerrados.

\- Tenía sus razones, y ha rectificado. Ahora es un buen general. Sin malas intenciones.- dijo más para sí que para el contrario. Luego continuó caminando y Sin le siguió desde atrás.

El pobre esqueleto pecador no entendía nada de nada, ¿no sería más lógico que le hubiesen mandado matar a este Papyrus? Además se le hacía muy difícil pensar en Paps como una mala persona, en especial un asesino de niños. Vamos, Paps no es capaz de hacerle daño ni a una mosca, ¡todos saben eso desde que era pequeño! Y Chara... Costaba creerse que aquí fuera buena. Era como si se hubiesen cambiado los papeles.

-Cómo cambian las cosas - tras andar un rato en silencio se atrevió a adentrarse más en la vida ajena - ¿Molesto si me quedo por este universo unos días? No puedo volver al mío y nunca se sabe dónde puedo acabar tras viajar a otro universo, preferiría estar en uno tranquilo.

Mystic le sonrió cándidamente.

\- Cada AU es distinto... Pero agradezco como acabo mi ruta. - comento sin darse cuenta e intento rectificar mirando al frente - Claro, te puedes quedar en mi mansión.

Mystic encantaba de ayudar a quien lo necesitara pero seguía dudoso de como entró.

\- Pero debo dar la lección de magia del día a los príncipes. - explicó suspirando mientras los caballeros abrían las puertas del castillo.

-Mansión... - Sin musitó triste, cada cosa que decía le separaba más y más de él -. Dios mío, me siento muy patético ahora mismo...

Se llevó las manos a la boca al darse cuenta de que Mystic le miró preocupado. Había vuelto a hablar en voz alta lo que no debía.

\- Digo... Eh... Ignora lo que he dicho, por favor. Me ha salido solo y no querría incomodar.- empezó a gesticular con los brazos asustado y señalo una esquina en cuanto entraron a la sala del trono - Me quedaré en algún rincón durante tu lección de magia.

Creía que de verdad había jodido todo con el comentario pero Mystic solo sonreía suavemente. Y Sin rió nervioso.

\- No te preocupes, no quería ponerte triste. Discúlpame. - hizo una reverencia y los adolescentes corrieron a su encuentro.

Sin se sentó en una raíz gruesa, y les observo, ¿cómo iban a hacer magia en un sitio tan descuidado? Para empezar, ¿porque había tanta vegetación en todos lados? Era... Extraño.

La jovencita que llevaba un vestido más masculino que femenino y el cabello recogido en un moño llamó la atención de Sin por sus mejillas sonrojadas.

\- EH~ siempre con lo mismo cerdito, aléjate de Sansy~- se quejó la joven princesa.

Frisk solo río y Sans beso la mano de las princesas.

\- Hay Sans para todas~ - rió en broma y Asriel se echó a reír con él. Chara tenía la cara roja porque aquello que dijo no iba con el contexto que el mago creía.

\- Y-yo... Yo quería... ¡Dejad de reíros ratas! - chillo y pataleo avergonzada.

\- Chara... - musitó alerta Sin que a pesar de todo el buen ambiente, recuerdos volvían a su cabeza y miró con odio a la chica.

Dio un saltito al ver que un chico de piel verdosa se sentaba a su lado.

\- Howdy~- comentó y saludó perezosamente a Sin. Este intentó no mirarle mucho, pero era tan extraño.... En su mundo no había un monstruo como él.

Intento concentrarse en la clase de magia, a ver si sacaba algo interesante de todo esto. Se centró en especial en Frisk que fallaba casi todo lo que Mystic le explicaba y divago imaginándose a su propio Frisk si entrase en su AU.

Se mantuvo callado mirando ahora a Mystic, analizando la situación. Empezaba a creer que habría sido mejor matarlo simplemente cuando se acercó a él; ya que parecía una persona ocupada, importante y sobre todo, muy querida. Frunció el ceño con un poco de arrepentimiento por haber dudado, ahora ya era tarde.

Debía mantener su visión de él como objetivo, no como otro él.

No debía empatizar.

No debía hacerme su amigo.

No debía ni siquiera conocerlo, pero... Joder.

Esto es difícil, sobre todo cuando es tan adorable y gentil.

Un esqueleto alto y vestido de caballero irrumpió llamando a la puerta y se acercó a Mystic. Este cerró su libró y saludo al joven, este beso su mano haciendo teñir las mejillas del menor.

¿Pero quién es este? ¿Era el Papyrus de este AU?


	2. II

**|Se suponía que debía matarte|**

\- Hermano mío, es un placer veros nuevamente antes de la hora del té. - pauso recordando a Sin y extendió su mano a él, haciendo que se sobresaltara - Mi buen amigo, Sin de Sintale nos honra con su visita.

Papyrus le fulminó con la mirada y se acercó al visitante y el demonio Succubu para vigilar el entrenamiento en total silencio.

Él y Sin intercambiaron miradas, este último bajo casi al instante la suya con el temor de que quisiera matarlo. Era como si Mystic tuviera una venda en los ojos, este tipo no parecía haber cambiado en nada según su descripción y no ayudaba la mirada mortífera que le estaba lanzando.

Quizás debería deshacerse de este Papyrus también teniendo en cuenta lo cercano que parecía a su hermano y no habría forma de matar al Sans sin que Papyrus no lo notara.

Acabada la clase, Mystic se acercó a ambos tras despedirse debidamente de los príncipes que no tardaron en salir huyendo entre risas.

Papyrus lo rodeó del brazo y volvió a besar sus manos gentilmente, Mystic tuvo que desviar la mirada avergonzado.

\- Os tengo dicho hermano mío que no soy una dama de la corte. Deteneos... - no sabía ni como su voz sonó tan autoritaria.

\- Pero sois tan delicada como una y mi deber es presentar respetos a la corte.- intentó excusarse y Mystic se separó para rodear del brazo a Sin. Quien, por la cercanía se tensó pero intento disimularlo.

\- Hermano, ¿erais vos conocedor de Sintale? - pregunto Mystic y Papyrus se llevo una mano a la barbilla.

\- No, su excelencia. Pero me gustaría...- entrecerró las cuencas sonriendo gentilmente y Sin comenzó a temblar como animal ante su depredador, ¿porqué parecía que le mataba con la mirada?

No le gustaba un pelo, había algo en él que atraía las ganas de correr como si estuviera de oferta una gran cantidad de cerveza.

\- Se hospedara unos días en casa por lo que os ruego que no forméis un alboroto. - suplico Mystic y Paps rodó los ojos. Primero al asaltante, luego este.... ¿quién sería el siguiente? Debería decirle a su Sans que dejara de llevar a casa a gente extraña... Pero no podía, era la dulzura de sus ojos.

-Espero no ser una molestia para vosotros - sonrió nervioso e intentó hacer una reverencia. Paps arrugó el ceño y desvío la mirada haciendo enojar un poco al pecador.

-A ver si por fin puedo dormir...- pauso sacando algún tema de conversación - El último universo donde estuve podían matarme si dormía, ¿conocéis horrortale? No he conocido al Sans de allí, pero la Undyne está mal de la cabeza, je... je...- se dio cuenta de que estaba hablando de más nuevamente y la cara de mosqueo de Papyrus era cada vez más acentuada. Quedó bien calladito con la cabeza gacha.

Mystic intentó cortar la tensión que se palpaba.

\- Si por desventura no dormís bien en una de nuestras camas, entonces que me parta un rayo.- dijo seriamente y luego miró a su hermano, apegándose a Sin con una bonita sonrisa- Nos vemos en casa, hermanito.

Antes de darse cuenta, el pecador había sido teletransportado a la mansión del contrario. Exactamente a uno de sus pasillos del tercer piso.

Por un momento Sin echó de menos el calor ajeno. Hacía mucho que no tenia tanto contacto con alguien, pero Mystic parecía querer ir por delante para mostrarle todo.

\- Bien, sígueme. Puedes escoger la habitación desocupada que prefieras - dijo suavemente y saludó a unas sirvientas - Buenas, Natasha y Nicole, ¿todo bien? Adiós Lydia. Miré hacia atrás, la última vez tropezó y cayó Sra. Leroy.

Sin miraba mientras tanto el pasillo, muy detallista y decorado a la perfección. Se quedó embobado con los arcos de madera que fijaban el techo del piso. Luego volvió su vista al mago.

Mystic parecía tan tranquilo y tan inocente que era como pasear con un conocido de toda la vida. Sentía que podía relajarse por primera vez en más de diez años...que por un momento nada malo sucedía.

Pero... la promesa con Nightmare ardía en su alma dado que sentirse bien era una traición al rey de las pesadillas.

**Aquello estaba mal.**

Y lo que era peor, ahora estaban  **solos**.

Simplemente no podía, podría fácilmente matarlo ahora que no había nadie pero no podía. Era como matar a un reflejo de su hermano. Un chico tan amable y servicial como él, que además tenía un gran peso social en sus hombros... No, no podia hacerlo. Sus manos temblaban de solo pensarlo.

\- Yo...- quería confesarlo, cerró las cuencas con fuerza - yo...

Iban a ejecutarlo ese mismo día, pero es que simplemente no podía ocultar más la culpa.

Mystic se giro para escucharle

\- ¿Si? Dime, te escucho. - le sonrío buscando reconfortarlo y se acercó para tomar sus manos y hacerle saber que estaba ahí para él pasase lo que pasase.

-Mystic, debo pedirte perdón... - Sin tembló soltando sus manos y con las cuencas húmedas en un intento en vano de no llorar.

Dejo caer de su bolsillo el cuchillo que Nightmare le había dado para matarlo.

\- Lo siento tanto... Yo... Aunque es verdad que me he perdido...que esté en este mundo no es casualidad...- mustio y miró a Mystic. Más no encontró de su parte una mirada vacía o una muestra de miedo o asco.

No.

Lo que vio ante él, era una preciosa sonrisa esperanzadora y sus manos de vuelta sobre las suyas, acariciándolas.

\- Lo sabía. - musitó algo dolido - Pero tranquilo...

Sin le conto entre lagrimas cómo Nightmare lo encontró vagando entre los universos y cómo se alimentó durante semanas de su depresión. De sus ganas de volver a casa. Le conto con todo lujo de detalles cómo le impidió volver a Sintale a no ser que le matara para que dejara de acercarse a Owari... Que si le traicionaba o intentaba huir lo mataría.

-Y-yo no quiero hacer esto - no era capaz de mirarle a la cara - Creía que me mandaba matarte porque eras mala persona o habías hecho algo malo, pero te conozco de hace media hora y eres el Sans más amable, culto y bonachón que he visto. Eres como mi Papyrus... y-yo no quiero hacerte daño, no puedo...Y-y lo entenderé si ahora me odias pero y---.

Mystic lo abrazó con fuerza y Sin se derrumbó del todo en su hombro en cuestión de segundos mientras lloraba desconsolado. Buscando de algún modo su perdón. No quería que más gente le odiara por quién era. No podía superar la marcha de Papyrus, no podía seguir estando solo.

El joven duque acaricio su cabeza en un intento de calmarlo y consolarlo.

\- No llores, hey venga colega... - intentaba buscar palabras para relajarlo - Esta bien, no estoy enfadado. Cálmate, por favor...

Tras varias suplicas, Sin finalmente cedió y se limpio la cara evitando parecer mas patético.

\- ¿Mejor? - posó sus manos sobre los hombros ajenos y Sin asintió - Quizás necesites una siesta.

Lo llevo a una habitación cercana y lo sentó en la mullida cama.

\- Espero que te guste la habitación. - sonrió gentilmente al pecador y este guardó silencio durante un instante.

Mystic suspiro y se sentó a su lado.

\- Quiero que te quede claro una cosa...El único malo aquí es Nightmare. Se alimenta de la desgracia ajena...Aunque me hubieses matado, él no cumpliría su parte del trato... Posiblemente te habría matado. - pauso un instante al ver la reacción del contrario, un rostro de espanto y sorpresa - ¿Sabes porque Undermystic jamás a sido tocado por él?

Sin negó tristemente y suspiro decaído mirando sus manos. Mystic continuó.

\- Mi mundo, ha sido un caos. Niños caídos que eran asesinados... Todo el mundo temía o sospechaba quién era el asesino... Y cómo pudiste comprobar, perdonamos con facilidad. Es un don que no todos los AUs poseen. - pauso mirando sus guantes y quitándoselos - El hecho de perdonar, y seguir.... Dar segundas oportunidades, nos hace una utopía. Una utopía que quiero proteger a todo coste. Por eso solo unos pocos pueden entrar a mi universo bajo un hechizo especial. Aquí estarás a salvo, créeme.

Sin se derrumbo ante sus palabras de apoyo, ante su bondad y ante su perdón. Tres cosas que hacía mucho que no encontraba en nadie.

-Pero soy un intruso lleno de sentimientos negativos... ¿no puede usarme para entrar aquí de algún modo?- pregunto decaído mirándolo con miedo

\- Puede ser. - el mago se hinco de hombros y sonrió de forma divertida - Pero si te hago feliz, y te sientes cómodo, él no tendrá modo de llegar a mí.

Le guiñó un ojo y se levantó para caminar hacia la puerta.

\- Por el momento descansa, te llamare cuando la cena este lista.- musitó y salió dejándole solo.

Sin saltó un poco sobre la cama para ver que tan mullida era y se dejó caer sobre el colchón cerrando sus cuencas en el proceso. Sentía de algún modo que se había quitado un peso de encima contándole todo aquello.

Apretó una mano contra el pecho y suspiro. Solo esperaba que al despertar todo esto no desapareciera como un bonito sueño... 


End file.
